


Border of Persuasion

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Marisa finally drops her facade, and comes face to face with Reimu, Yukari guiding the way.





	Border of Persuasion

"I forbid you to communicate with that Shrine Maiden, she's going to distract you from the path of a true magician."

Mima's words echoed throughout Marisa's thoughts, as she stood outside the entrance of the Hakurei shrine during a summer twilight. Marisa was unusually contemplative and silent, unbefitting of the boisterous persona she shows to her compatriots.

Marisa took a deep breath and gave herself words of encouragement. "If i don't tell her, it will be too late! da~ze." Kirisame spoke with newfound confidence, as she walked forward and slowly slid open the sliding doorway.

As Marisa took a step forward, she make sure to close the doorway behind her. In her immediate gaze was a kotatsu with a near empty bottle of sake, and two drinking implements. To her right was Reimu's usual bedding, an average sized futon. Marisa immediately looked forward to see Reimu snoring within the arms of the barrier youkai known as Yukari Yakumo, who was seated on a wall by the opposite end of the area.

"Guess i'm too late then," Marisa lamented. Doing her best to keep her composure, guaranteed to cry herself to sleep after she returned home.

"Absolutely not, Kirisame-san~" Yakumo quickly offering a rebuttal to Marisa's previous assumption. "She's been waiting for you all evening, i only drank with her to keep her company. You're going to be here for a while, so get undressed."

Marisa immediately blushed. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Yukari laughed. "You don't think I've observed you two? Frankly, the lack of resolution made me restless. It was about time i forced a confession. And it's obvious you both need some training."

Marisa couldn't just immediately dismiss the youkai as some kind of voyeur. The closest thing to intimacy either of them experienced, was holding hands as they visited Kourindou once. If this was finally her chance to intertwine with Reimu then she would accept.

"Okay, just make sure i'm not rapin or hurtin her, okay?" Marisa inquired as she began to unbutton her vest.

Moments later, Marisa keeled in font of the pair, fully nude, headwear directly seated on the kotatsu. Yakumo beginning her guidance. "Okay Marisa, kiss her right in the mouth."

Marisa immediately accepted the order, leaning forward and locking lips with the brunette. Marisa faced no resistance, due in part to the maiden's unconscious state. Marisa wished Reimu was awake for this occurrence, as the experience of tasting within Reimu's oral cavity was indescribable to the magician. Marisa's tongue taking the time to explore every nook and cranny, Marisa nearly getting ahead of herself, as she was barely able to comprehend this mouth belonged to the one she had admired. The only other people coming close were RInnosuke Morichika and Alice Margatroid. Marisa finally moving her head back to catch her breath, saliva connecting the two.

Reimu slowly opened her eyes, within them was not a feeling of shame or anger, but acceptance. "Yukari put you up to this, didn't she?"

Yukari laughed. "I had to make the first move for both of you, humans can be so fickle." Sliding her left hand down Reimu's cotton undergarments. Inserting her index and middle finger directly into Reimu's vaginal cavity, her right hand directly groping Reimu's right breast.

Reimu let out a slight whimper from Yukari's molestation, immediately making it known both women were still under the maiden's whim. "What are you doing, idiot? I didn't tell you to stop!" Marisa immediately returning to her previous action, with the addition of locking hands with Reimu.

Within a few seconds, Marisa removed herself from Reimu. Yukari in turn removing her extremities from the woman seated within her lap, licking the discharge from her gloved fingers. "Looks like you're finally ready, let's get these annoying clothes off of you." proceeding to lift Reimu's blouse.

Moments later all three women were fully nude, Marisa hovering over Reimu on her futon as Yakumo keeled beside the two lovers. "Okay Marisa, suck on Reimu's flat chest almost as if you were a newborn lamb."

Marisa began performing the action, suckling on Reimu's left nipple as she began rolling her tongue around the areola.

Reimu gave a quick yelp as a reaction to the sudden pleasure, immediately sucking her left index finger in order to control her screams of extacy. Marisa looking up to appreciate the sight.

"Fufufu~. Now, start kissing all along her entire being until you get to her sacred place~"

Marisa accepted the order, beginning to pepper light kisses all over Reimu's chest down to her abdomen, finally reaching her inner thigh. "Kirisame..." Reimu cooed.

"Okay Marisa, since this is your first time, i want you to just do as i say. First place your mouth onto it." Yukari ordered

Marisa enveloped the entirety of Reimu's vulva within her mouth, patiently awaiting further orders.

"Begin licking from side to side on her lips, she'll go wild~"

Marisa immediately began the order, proceeding to roll her tongue in a horizontal motion stimulating Reimu's labia.

"AAAAGNH!" Reimu screamed, immediately grabbing the back of Marisa's head with her right hand.

"Okay, now how the cherry on top. Move your tongue upward, and start licking on her clitoris, you'll know it when you feel it~"

Marisa began to lick upwards, her tongue repeatedly making contact with the aforementioned appendage.

Reimu could no longer hold in her feelings of adoration for Marisa, immediately howling in an undignified manner as she arched her back. Marisa immediately taking in the torrent of discharge, only emerging to look up at Reimu's satisfied face. "Thanks for the meal, da-ze!"

Through her weathered breathing, Reimu could only muster a meager response. "You took this long to do this to me? Idiot."

"Fufufu~ My work here is done," Yukari uttered as she left the area through a boundary.

Now alone with the other woman, Marisa proceeded to crawl next to Reimu, now laying on her side. The maiden immediately held Marisa in an embrace. "We were such idiots we had to get Yakumo involved. With that being said, you're my favorite idiot, Kirisame."

"I love ya too Reimu!" Marisa exclaimed, proceeding to reciprocate the gesture, holding Reimu in the same way. Giving the maiden a kiss to the forehead.

"You had to exert yourself a bit didn't you? C'mon let's get some rest," Reimu uttered as she began to close her eyes, Marisa doing the same in turn.

Soon enough, the only audible noise throughout the shrine were the two women, breathing in their slumber.


End file.
